Mirame
by affy bp
Summary: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, Effy.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece. Una pena en realidad porque me han dicho que Tony y yo hacemos pareja perfecta..¡Enserio!

**Summary**: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, Effy.

* * *

**Mirame.**

Freddie le miro directamente a los ojos, azules como el mar. A Freddie siempre le gusto el mar, tan relajante y hermoso. Le acaricio la mejilla, la piel de Effy resulto ser increíblemente suave al tacto, como porcelana.

-Freddie para-pidió ella, su voz se escucho como un eco lejano en la cabeza del muchacho, como una canción de fondo para su escenario romántico.

Le beso la mejilla que acaba de acariciarle y Effy se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos color mar se abrieron al doble mirando a Freddie con confusión.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada Effy. Solo trato de convencerme a mi mismo que no me quieres-susurro Freddie en su oído.

Effy se estremeció, ese chico la hacia volverse loca, o algo así pues siempre que le veía se le agitaba el corazón increíblemente.

-Ya te lo dije Freddie, joder-respondió la castaña.

-Mírame a los ojos Effy-pidió.

La mirada de la chica se encontró de nuevo con la de Freddie. El intentaba no besarla en ese momento mientras ella trataba de regular sus palpitaciones para que su querido Fred no las notara.

-Ahora dime que no me quieres-solicito el moreno haciéndola estremecer.

Effy por primera vez no sabía que decir. Balbuceo algo y luego simplemente callo. Vencida obviamente.

-Dímelo Effy. Dime que no me quieres…

El de un momento al otro le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía que a Stonem le temblaran las piernas, era una forma extraña que tenia Freddy de intimidarla y casi siempre funcionaba.

-Yo…-volvió a balbucear la chica sin argumentos.

-¿Entonces no lo dirás?-pregunto Freddie.

-¿Cómo decir algo que es una mentira, Freddie?-pregunto.

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo. Effy era tan peculiar que pensaba que jamás terminaría de entenderla, no era una chica común y eso le quedaba muy claro. Effy era especial, casi como un misterio que se tiene que ir resolviendo poco a poco.

-Eso significa que por fin serás sincera conmigo ¿Verdad?-hablo Fred poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su Effy.

-No se a que te refieres con ser sincera…

El rodo los ojos y ella sonrió sintiéndose un poquito victoriosa.

-A que dejes de evadirlo Effy ¡Joder!-exclamo obviamente más molesto que minutos atrás.

-Yo no evado nada Freddie-aseguro, pero su mirada, esa que Freddie quería aprender a descifrar, decía otra cosa.

-No me lo quieres decir. Pero vale, entiendo..

-No entiendes nada.

Ella bajo la mirada repentinamente ausente.

-Solo entiendo que te follaste a mi mejor amigo pero me quieres a mi. Aunque no me lo digas Effy. Se que no lo harás por ahora…

-Es complicado.

-Tu eres complicada-soltó de pronto haciendo que ella le mirara confusa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-quiso saber ella.

Freddie cerró los ojos un segundo arrepentido de haber dicho aquello. ¿Cómo explicarle a la chica que tanto quieres que es jodidamente imposible saber qué piensa?

-Pues no estoy seguro Effy-respondio tratando de librarse de ese tenso ambiente que se había formado.

-Entonces tal vez el complicado eres tu-opino volteado su rostro…

Freddie suspiro.

-Vale, eres complicada porque nunca se sabe como vas a reaccionar, o que estas pensando. Nunca se sabe si mientes o no, o si tienes buenas intenciones o para nada. Nunca se sabe si es que quieres a alguien en verdad. Pero creo que empiezo a entender, se que eres más débil de lo que pareces y se que tienes miedo en muchas ocasiones…

Effy le miraba con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que Freddie la viera así? Ella trataba de levantar muros a su alrededor; muros que evitaran la entrada de quien sea, Effy trataba de que no pudieran herirla y sin embargo ese chico guapo con sonrisa sincera y pasión por el skate había encontrado una forma de pasar sus muros y ahora no había como sacarlo.

-Que inspirador Freddie-contesto ella, como siempre sin mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Entiendo que seas así ¿Vale? Seguro que has sufrido mucho Effy pero tienes que aprender a confiar en la gente, a confiar en mi.

-Tal vez…

Effy suspiro. Sabía que Freddie tenía razón.

-Fred-le llamo.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero-dijo besándolo en los labios.

Freddie la atrajo hacia el intensificando el beso y ella abrió su boca dejando escapar un suspiro, el chic sonrió.

-Lo sé Effy.

* * *

FIN!


End file.
